Fifty Shades of a Pretty Woman
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: He hated that city. He hated that apartment. But what he finds when he knocks on the door of his past is the key to his future. Ana is very OC in this story. Christian is the same. What happens when a billionaire bachelor finds a girl on the same path as his birth mother? 4 Chapter story. I will post 1 chapter a day untill finished.
1. Chapter 1

**H** **I EVERYONE**

 **IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. I HAVE BEEN READING SOME WONDERFUL STORIES ON HERE DURING MY BREAK AND I AM HOOKED ON ANYTHING BY SDAISY. CHECK HER STORIES OUT BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL BRILLIANT. ESPECIALLY "ENOUGH"**

 **THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY ANOTHER FANFICTION WHICH I CAN NOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME REMEMBER THE NAME OF BUT I READ ALL THE CHAPTERS AND I WAS HOOKED BUT THEN THE STORY DISAPPEARED WHICH IS A SHAME BUT THE STORY LINE STUCK IN MY HEAD AND SO I DECIDED TO WRITE MY OWN VERSION.**

 **ITS ONLY 4 CHAPTERS UNFORTUNATELY AND I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO WRITE IT AS MULTI CHAPTER BUT I KNOW IF I DID THAT THEN IT WOULD BE WEEKS AND WEEKS BETWEEN MY UPDATES AND I KNOW AS A READERS HOW FRUSTRATING THAT IS WHEN YOU GET INVESTED IN A STORY AND THEN WAIT ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT FOR AN UPDATE BUT I THINK THIS STORY WRAPS UP WELL.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND I WILL POST A CHAPTER A DAY UNTIL IT IS FINISHED LIKE MY OTHER STORIES.**

 **ALSO I WROTE THIS ON MY IPAD WHILE ON TRAINS AND PLANS AND AUTO CORRECT IS A BITCH SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES.**

 **CHRISTIANS BACK STORY IS THE SAME BUT ANA'S IS VERY DARK AND NO WHERE NEAR HER ORIGINAL STORY.**

 **THANKS FOR READING :)**

 **CHEERS**

 **GG89**

 **CHRISTIAN GREY's POV**

I hate this place. Detest this place. Would rather be anywhere else in the fucking world than this place, yet here I am.

Motherfucking Detroit!

If it wasn't for the fact that I have almost ten million sunk into this fucking project then I would have refused to even come. But ten million is not to be sneezed at. Plus, this buyout will create almost 500 jobs in the local area and Lord know they need it around here.

I plan to be here for the least amount of time possible. I've already been in this meeting all day so tonight I will go back to the hotel, grab some food and a work out and then tomorrow I will come back and get this fucking thing sorted before lunch and then I'm going home to Seattle.

When I leave the meeting I walk down to the lobby and find Taylor waiting for me. We walk outside and he opens the back door of the hired Audi. When he gets in the drivers side I tell him to take me back to the hotel.

On our drive I try not to look out the window but when I see the diner on the corner called "Bill's Beef Joint" I know we are in the area I lived in for the first 4 years of my life. Memories of the crack whore and her pimp assault my mind and I squeeze my eyes shut.

Shes dead but I wonder briefly if he is still out there? Is he still burning toddlers for his own sick amusement? Does he have a poor defenseless young girl who he abuses, debases and borderline tortures? If I knew his name I would get Welch to track the fucker down and make sure he left him in such a state so he would never hurt another person again.

Unfortunately I can't remember his name. All I remember is his smell, his eyes and his cigarettes. His eyes were coal black. They were demonic looking and I remember always being scared when he would turn his gaze at me.

When I open my eyes again we are stopped at a red light.

Directly opposite the apartment block where I lived.

My breath catches when my eyes train on the dirty window and door on the ground floor. That was our home. It's an even bigger shit hole now than it was then.

Just as Taylor pulls the car forward I see the door of the apartment and out steps a brunette with a small boy.

For a split second I think I've somehow traveled back in time twenty three years.

Before I can register what has happened, Taylor is speeding down the street.

What the fuck was that? Who was the girl? Who was the little boy? By the time we reach the hotel I have come to the conclusion that I imagined them.

I make my way to the suite and order myself a steak dinner. After wolfing it down I start doing some push ups in the bedroom. After a couple of hours of working out, I take a shower and change into some clean sweats and vest. I flop down on the bed and try to clear my mind so I have some hope of getting a little sleep tonight.

Only problem is that I can't get the image of the woman and the little boy out of my head. I toss and turn for an hour before I give up. I grab a hoody, my wallet, my sneakers and my phone and slip out of the room. I don't bother calling Taylor because I know he would stop me. Detroit at night is not the safest of places.

When I leave the hotel I start jogging in the direction of the apartment block and it only takes me twenty minutes before I am stood outside it. I just stand and stare at the door for ten minutes before it opens. I hide myself behind a car and watch as the woman I saw earlier stands just outside the door, leaving it open a bit, and lights a cigarette. She takes a couple of pulls and points her face to the sky when she blows out the smoke.

She looks...oddly peaceful. And she's beautiful. Even with her dirty hair and grimy clothes. She looks between 18 and 20. I wonder where the little boy is? And what he is to her? Brother? Son?

As I am contemplating my thoughts I see a man walk down the street and head towards her. There is no mistaking the look of fear in the girls eyes when she sees him. When he gets to her he roughly pushes her against the wall. She struggles to get out of his grip but he is a giant compared to her.

I sprint across to them and pull him off of her. When he turns and sees me he tries to throw a punch but I get my shot in first and crack him in the jaw. He goes tumbling to the ground making the girl scream. I grab her and put her behind me when he jumps to his feet and glares at me.

"I don't know who you are, but you just signed your own death certificate" he spits out a mouthful of blood and then throws a look at the girl.

"Don't even think your ass isn't going to pay for this one, Ana!" He turns and walks back down the street where he came from.

I turn to the girl and she is so pale I worry she is going to pass out.

"Are you OK?" I ask her gently.

My voice breaks her out of wherever she went to in her head and then she looks at me with angry eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Do you fucking realize what you just did!? You dumb fucknut!"

Fucknut? How dare her! I saved her!

"I just saved you! He was roughing you up so excuse the fuck out of me for helping you!" I roar and she flinches.

"Well you have only made it worse for me, Asshat!" She spits.

"Fucknut? Asshat? What are you, 12?"

"I'm 19 for your information, Fuckhead!"

"Wow! A whole 19? You're practically a senior citizen" I say sarcastically.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration and she snatched it to her. She gently examine the blood and cuts I have from hitting the fucker in the face and I can actually see the moment when she softens towards me.

"You need ice for your hand" She says softly.

"I'll get it sorted later" I dismiss it but she just rolls her eyes and gently leads me inside her apartment. The apartment. My old apartment!

My breath practically stops when I step into the living room. Apart from the couch and the rug it's the same. Same colour walls, same dingey kitchen. I think it's even the same picture on the wall! It's a lot cleaner than when I lived her. This has Nick Knacks and a few personal pictures. Put the whole contents of this room together and it wouldn't come to $50.

The woman, Ana, I think he called her, goes to the fridge and starts putting ice cubes into a dish towel. She motions for me to sit down and I take a seat on the couch. I try hard not to look at the spot on the floor where my mother lay dead for four days.

Ana gently takes my hand again and presses the ice cloth onto my skin making me hiss.

"You didn't have to do this. I can handle myself" She mutters.

"Didn't look that way to me. Who is he anyway?"

"My pimp" She says completely straight faced but I can see the embarrassment behind her eyes.

"Oh"

"Bet you wished you would have left it now don't you? You've probably broken your fingers and gotten blood stains over a hoody that probably cost more than a months rent all to come to the rescue of a whore" She actually gives a little laugh at the end of her little speech.

"I would have come to help you no matter what your...profession, is. What I saw was a pretty girl being man handled by a guy. From where I come from, that's not OK?"

"Pretty?" She snorts and again rolls her eyes "And just where are you from? I've never seen you around here before?"

 _I'm_ _actually from right here in this apartment._

"I'm from Seattle. I'm in the city on business and I was going for a jog when I saw you"

She nods and then checks my hand again. I'm about to ask her more about herself when the bedroom door opens revealing a little boy in Angry Birds pajamas.

"Mommy?" He mutters sleepily and she is off the couch and to him in a matter of a second. She crouches down and scoops him up into her arms and presses a kiss to his head.

I rake my gaze over the boy an I am happy to see he looks happy and healthy. When I was his size I was multi colored because of bruises. I was under fed and half starved and I had a mother that just didn't give a fuck. I'm happy to see that this girl obviously loves and cares for her son.

"Teddy, baby you need to sleep"

"I'm thirsty" he mutters and she walks to the fridge with him in her hands and then she passed him a small sports cup and he drinks it down. She walks him back into the bedroom and I hear her singing to him softly. After five minutes she walks back out and looks at me shocked that I am still sat in the same place.

"You have son?" I ask stupidly.

She sits down on the floor Indian style and starts picking her nails.

"Yeah, he's called Theodore and he's four" she mutters

"Four? So you were..."

"Fifteen when I had him? Yep. I'm the walking cliche. Knocked up at 15. Ran away from home. Ended up spreading my legs for strangers in this motherfucking dump" It doesn't faze her at all that she has a stranger in her apartment or that she is spilling her guts to him.

"Why did you run away from home? Would your family not help you with the baby?"

"It's because of my family I had the baby in the first place" she tells me.

 _What?_

"What do you mean? And why are you telling me all this?"

She looks up at me with big blue eyes and I see...thankfulness in them.

"You're the first person I have met in a long time that actually seems to give a shit about me. Granted all you did was guarantee that I get the shit beat out of me tomorrow but hey, at least I'll get a good nights sleep first" she shrugs like its nothing that a pimp is going to come back here tomorrow and beat her "As for the family comment, my step father took a liking to me when I was thirteen, by the time I was fifteen I was pregnant and when I told my mother she believed him over me. Hence the reason I ran away"

"Where are you from? Originally?"

"Texas"

"You're a long way from home"

"That I am" She smiles sadly "I never wanted this life for myself or my son. I was fine for the first two and a half years but then I lost my job and the money ran out. I met Jose, my pi...um, the guy from earlier, and he offered me a one time deal. Sleep with a guy he knew and he would pay my rent for that month and give me money for food. I agonized over it for two days and then when I looked in my fridge and saw that it was almost empty and my decision was made" She looks up at me with big blue eyes and I feel my heart thump. Why is she telling me all this?

"I'm not ashamed of how I live my life. My choice means that my son has a roof over his head and food in his belly. I would do anything for him. One day I'll get us out of here but until that day I'm doing the best I can" She stops talking and then looks at her hands. When she looks back up its like she has only just realized that she has spilled her guts to a complete stranger. She stands up and looks flustered.

"Thank for your help tonight...um, what's your name?"

"Christian" I tell her and then stand because I think my time has come to depart.

"Thank you for your help, Christian. And thanks for being an ear to talk to"

"You're more than welcome..."

"Anastasia, well, Ana"

"Here is my number. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just call me" I grab a pen off her counter top and write my number on a bit of paper and hand it to her.

She she takes it and tucks it away in her pocket. She then walks to the door and opens it for me. When I am outside we just stare at each other.

"Goodbye, Christian"

"Bye, Anastasia"

She shuts the door and I lean on it for a second.

She may have just said goodbye, but this is only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys**

 **Glad you like the new story. I have had so many people ask me to make it more than 4 chapters but I have already written it to completion. I hate to let readers down but this is the only way I am able to write at the moment. But don't worry, I have 3 other stories in the pipeline which I am working on and as soon as I wrap this one up I will start to finish and then upload the others.**

 **On with the story and thank you for all the reviews and PM's. You guys rock!**

 **Cheers**

 **GG89**

 **CHRISTIANS POV..**

Anastasia Rose Steele. That's her full name. She was born in Dallas, Texas on September 10th 1989. She was a straight A student until middle school. Then her grades started to tank. Multiple hospital visits follow in the same time period. Broken ribs. Broken wrist. Broken fingers. Then aged 15 she fell off the face of the earth only to turn up three months later in the maternity ward of Detroit General Hospital.

She gave birth to Theodore Raymond Steele at 3:30am on June 18th, my birthday. She gave birth aged 15 with no one with her. She skipped out the hospital with her baby in tow and the got herself a job as a waitress in a diner. Her boss paid her cash and let her keep the baby in the back room in a crib.

Six months ago she lost her job and then this Jose guy pops up in her life and starts selling her to his friends. I know that she has never met with any guy in her apartment. She goes to a motel room down the block and her son stays with her next door neighbour, an old woman who lives alone with her cat.

I have all this information in my hand after I called Welch at 2am. It now 7am and I am outside of Anastasia's apartment in the rental SUV with Taylor up front.

I am waiting for this Jose guy. I know he is on his way because I had Welch hack into his phone and there was a text that said " _ **I'll see you at 7:30. I have to go teach Ana a lesson first"**_

Over my dead body will he hurt her!

"Sir, that's him" Taylor points out the window and I see the scumbag making a beeline for Ana's apartment.

I get out of the car and walk towards him with Taylor on my heels. When the prick looks up and sees me he smiles.

"If you spent the full night with her then you own me $300. She's a nice piece of ass, isn't she?"

I don't think twice before I draw back and punch him straight in the face. When he goes down I drag him into an ally and start kicking the shit out of him while Taylor keeps watch. When he is almost unconscious I stop and grab his hair.

"You will never touch her again you fucking prick! She's mine!" I don't know where the last part came from but it just felt right.

I stand up and wipe the blood off my knuckles. When I look up Taylor is shaking hands with two cops.

"He assaulted me!" Jose gargles blood and then spits in my direction.

The two cops walk over to him and one crouches down.

"Can you prove it? From what I see you attacked this man and he defended himself"

"That's a lie!" He screeches

The cop takes no notice of him and then he slaps cuffs on him. He checks his pocket and they don't find anything. The first cop reaches Into his own pocket and produces a bag of cocaine.

"Well look what we have here. You know it's against the law to have cocaine don't you?" The cop sneers at him before hauling him off to a waiting cop car.

"Thanks for all your help, Jimmy" Taylor holds his hand out to his old army buddy who he called last night to help us makes sure the scumbag gets jail time.

"Any time, JT. Nice to meet you Mr Grey" he shakes my hand and the I hand him a cheque for a million dollars for a charity that he volunteers at each week.

"Mr Grey!... This is...wow! Thank you sir"

"You're welcome. Thanks for your help"

He Nods his head and then gets in the car before it peels away.

The scumbag won't be able to hurt any more vulnerable women.

Taylor gets back in the car and I knock on Ana's door. I know she is home because I saw the light go on and off about ten minutes ago.

I knock again and again but I get no answer. Shit! What if she thinks its Jose knocking on her door?

"Ana? It's Christian. From last night" I yell and almost immediately I hear deadbolts and chains sliding behind the door. It swings open and she looks at me wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked and then pokes her head out the door and looks up and down the street.

"Can I come in?" She looks at me for a beat but then steps aside and let's me in.

"Where is your son?" I ask noting the empty apartment.

"He's with my neighbour. I didn't want him here when...I just didn't want him here this morning"

She's a smart girl. It would scare her son to see her being hurt by a man.

"What are you doing here?' She wraps her hands around her middle and keeps flitting her eyes to the door. She's scared.

"I have a proposition for you" I stand with my hands in front of me and wait for her to say something. She looks me up and down, taking in my hand made suit and custom shoes.

"I...um...my son will be back in an hour so we...we can...stay here...my...my bedroom...is through there..." She's shaking and stuttering and I can see fear in her eyes.

She thinks I want to fuck her and give her money?! What the hell! I am about to shout at her that I am not here for that but then I see that she is actually shaking and she is blushing really bad. She's embarrassed. Embarrassed and scared. I count to ten in my head and then turn to look at her again.

"I'm not here for that, Ana. I would never ever ask you to do that. I'm not that man. I would never hurt you and I hope you know you can trust me to keep my word on that?"

She looks at me and I can see the relief in her eyes. Her shoulders relax and she then sits down on the couch.

"I trust you. Which is weird because I don't trust anybody" She mumbles and then starts playing with her fingers. I sit down on the couch next to her and gently grab her chin so she looks at me. Even after all she has been through in her short life, she still has a look of innocence.

"I told you I had a proposition for you" She nods and I have her attention so I continue.

"I own a company. A very big company. I'm in need of a few new Personal Assistants in lots of department and I would like to offer you a job. It comes with full benefits for you and your son and there is on site childcare so you can bring him with you. You will start out on the bottom of the ladder but you can work your way up in the company."

She looks up at me in shock and then stands up and starts pacing.

"Are you serious? That's...I never thought..." She looks really excited but then her face falls.

"He won't let me just walk away. I know he won't" she says sadly and I know who she is talking about.

"He is no longer a problem. I have a friend who has a friend in the police and your "Friend" is on his way to jail right now and with what he will be charged with, he won't be getting out anytime soon"

"You...you had him arrested?" She ask stunned

"Yes. I did. I hate men like him. Men that think it's OK to prey on innocent girls and bring them into this darkness. Men who think it's OK to use a 3 year old boy as his own personal ashtray and punching bag! Men who think it's OK to let a child stay with his dead mothers body for four fucking days before he got help!" I'm shouting by the end of it and she is as pale as a ghost.

"Are you that boy? The three year old?"

"Yes. I am. That is why I want to help you. I have seen the road you're on and its not good. I am giving you an out. If you don't want to do this for yourself then do it for your son. Come with me and I will help you. I'll set you up with a job, car and apartment. All you have to do is trust me"

Tears start steaming down her eyes and I have an urge to wipe them for her.

"I do trust you. Even if you are a stranger. So I accept your job offer" She smiles a watery smile and I hold my hand out for her to shake. When our hands meet its like an electric charge shooting up my arm. I know she feels it too because she pulls her hand from mine and blushes.

"I'll help you pack. Is there anyone you want to say goodbye to before we leave?"

"Leave? You mean the jobs not here? In Detroit?"

"No. It's in Seattle. Come on, I'll help you pack"

"It's OK. We don't have a lot of stuff. Just give me ten minutes" She turns and heads to the bedroom and I see her throwing stuff into a bag.

I walk around the apartment and stand in the very spot where my mother died. I may not have been able to save her, but I can save Anastasia. And her son.

I turn around when I hear her come in the room and watch as she takes off the few paintings tacked on the fridge and a few more personal things.

"OK, I'm all set. I just need to get Teddy" All she has is one suitcase. Her and her sons worldly possessions fit into one suitcase.

"I'll come with you" She nods and then we walk out of the apartment. She stands on the threshold and looks around the room one more time before slamming the door shut and moving down to the next door. She knocks on the door and an old woman opens it revealing Teddy by her side. Ana scoops down and picks up her son and then says good bye to the woman.

When we get out side to the car she falters a little when she sees Taylor.

"This is my personal security, Jason Taylor. Taylor, This is Anastasia and Teddy"

"Pleasure to meet you Miss" Taylor shakes her hand and then ruffles Teddy's hair. He opens the door for them and Ana is shocked when she sees the child's seat in the back. She buckles Teddy in and then goes around and sits beside him. After I put her bag in the trunk I slide into the passenger seat and tell Taylor to take us to the airport.

"Mommy? Where are we going?" Teddy's little voice pipes up and I see Ana take his hand.

"We are going on an adventure, Baby boy. We are going to a place called Seattle and we are going to have a new home and mommy is going to have a new job" She tells him while stroking his hair.

"Mommy. Who is that man?" He whispers and points to me. I pretend not to have heard him because I want to hear what she tells him.

"He's an Angel" She whisper back to him but I heard her.

She thinks I'm an Angel?

* * *

Four hours later we land in Seattle.

Ana slept the whole flight and I helped keep Teddy entertained because it looked like she needed the sleep. And she needs a good meal.

I took Teddy into the cockpit and showed him all the lights and then I played on the floor of the plane with his toy cars. The only child I have ever been around is my niece, Ava so I am not really good with kids but Teddy is great.

I help Ana and Teddy out of the plane and then lead them over to the waiting car. Again I have a child seat but this time I buckle Teddy in and then help Ana in.

They are both silent until we pass the space needle and both their faces light up as they crane their necks to glance up at the tower. I make a mental note to take them there.

When we get to Escala I help them out the car and then grab her suitcase. I press the button for the 15th floor which will be their new home. I have had this apartment for over a year and it has only been used twice. Both times by Elliott and Kate when they wanted some private "Mommy & Daddy Time"

When the elevator stops I walk to the door and then hand Ana the key.

"It's your apartment. Open the door" I gesture at the door and with shaky hands she opens the door and gasps.

This place is like the penthouse just on a smaller scale and its only 3 bedrooms. Everything is marble and cream and it has a fantastic view of Seattle.

"This is...oh my God! Are you for real? This is where we will live?" She asks as Teddy runs off to explore his new surroundings.

"This is where you will live. I own this place and the penthouse. You can live here rent free for how ever long you need it. Tomorrow morning you will get a call from my personal assistant Andrea and she will tell you the details of your new job and your start date. And these are the keys to the blue Audi A4 in the parking garage in spot 153. It's full insured and it has a seat already in place for Teddy" I hand her the keys and she takes them with shaking hands.

"Why are you doing all of this? What is in it for you? What's the catch?" She asks with worried eyes. No doubt she thinks I am going to turn her into my own personal sex slave

"There is no catch and as for what is in it for me? I get to see a girl and her little boy have the life they deserve. I told you a little bit about myself back at your apartment...what I didn't tell you was...I used to live there. My mother died there. And I was rescued from there by my adoptive mother and father. They saved my life and I guess now I am just repaying the favour. You never have to be scared again, Anastasia. If you or Teddy need anything then I want you to call me and I will help you. I give millions of dollars away to charity each year and If I had turned my back on you then I would never have forgiven myself"

She looks at me for a few minutes and then a small smile creeps on her face.

"You're Ella's son" It's a statement. Not a question.

"Wha...What? How do you know her name?!" What the fuck!

She walks over to her suitcase and looks through it. She pulls out a small black journal and holds it out to me.

"I found that under one of the floor boards when I first moved into the apartment. It was in a small box along with a few pictures that I put between the pages of this" She holds up the black book and I hold my breath.

 _Photographs?! Ella? Under the floor boards?_

"I read this so many times that I think I could recite it from memory. Its a diary of sorts. She mentions you a lot in this" She once again holds it out to me and I take it off of her slowly. I cant look at this now. I'll cry. I know I will.

"Than...thank you" I say

I walk to the door but before I open it I feel arms wrap around me. I stiffen slightly but then I gingerly hug her back.

"Thank you. For everything. I can never repay you for what you have done for me and Teddy. You're an incredible man, Christian Grey" She stands on her tip toes and gently kisses my cheek.

"You're more than welcome, Anastasia. I will call you tomorrow. Oh, I had Taylor order a pizza for you guys. It should be here in about ten minutes"

"Thank you. Do you want to join us?" I do. I really do. But I can't.

"Not tonight. Another time perhaps?"

"Sure. Good night, Christian"

"Good night, Ana"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys**

 **Here is the next chapter. I am glad you are all liking this story. Things move along in this chapter for our favourite couple.**

 **A few of you asked about the contents of Ella's journal. The journal and Christians thoughts on it are part of the very end of the story.**

 **As I said before I have few other stories that I am working on. What type of story do you guys want to see next?**

 **I have one that is Ana & Christian set in the time of fifty shades darker.**

 **Or**

 **I have one which personally, is my favourite. It's a cross over with the crossfire series. But Christian and Gideon are enemy's. It's a lot like my other story, The Grey Cross Generation. But different if that makes sense.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Cheers**

 **GG89**

 **CHRISTIANS POV..**

It has been a week since I brought Ana and Teddy to Seattle and I haven't seen them since that first night.

I know that Ana now works in my Communications department as the PA to one of the managers. She leaves Teddy in the child care center on the 4th floor every day and so far she has been a stellar employee.

I have been dying to talk to her. Find out how she is settling in. Find out what she thinks of her job and her car but I have kept myself from her. When she kissed my cheek so sweetly and thanked me, something shifted in me. I don't know what it was but at that moment all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let her go. I have never felt like that before and it freaked me out.

I'm a dominant. I like hard fucking and even harder punishments. Anastasia has been hurt enough in her short life and I don't want to be the person who causes her anymore pain. I have nothing to offer her but my money. She needs a man who can love her and become a father to her little boy and I am not that man.

I have done my part for her. I got her out of that hell hole, gave her a job a car and a home. My part of white knight has been done. Time to move on.

I need a sub. Badly. I have not been laid for months and I'm starting to get testy.

Elena is out of town so I can't call her to set something up so I have no choice but to go to the club. Its only 6pm but the club is 24 hours and I know it will be packed with the Friday after work crowd. It's a very very discreet club and all members are made to sign NDA's so I know I will be OK. Besides, I never partake in the public scenes and always opt for a private room and a private sub.

I throw on a pair of black jeans and a black tee shirt and then my black leather jacket. I grab my phone, wallet and R8 keys and tell Taylor I wont be needing him tonight. I head down to the elevator and then jump in my car. Just before I turn the key I look up and see Ana and Teddy getting off the elevator.

Fuck she looks good. She's wearing a pair of stone washed jeans and a simple navy blue shirt but its the smile on her face that makes her beautiful. She is swinging Teddy's little hand in hers and he is smiling up at her. In her other hand she has a small blanket. Instead of getting in her car she walks out of the garage and turns left. Without even thinking about it I get out of my car and follow them. They walk about 2 blocks to the park and then I watch as Teddy lets go of her hand and runs to the playground with Ana telling him to be careful.

I stand behind a tree like a peeping Tom and watch as she spreads out a blanket and then sits down to keep her eye on her son.

She looks so happy. She looks free.

I need to see her. Talk to her. I walk out from behind the tree and then stand behind her.

"Fancy seeing you here"

She jumps out of her skin and squeals a little.

"Christian! You scared me!"

"Sorry. I was walking and saw you so I thought I would come say Hi"

"Have a seat" She pats the spot on the blanket beside her and I sit down.

"How have you been? Do you like work?" I ask her politely

"I love my job! I really like the people. I can not thank you enough for what you have done for me. For us" She points at Teddy and smiles.

"It was my pleasure. I am glad you like your job"

"Anything is better than the old one" She mumbles and looks down embarrassed.

I tilt her face up by putting my finger on her chin. Her big blue eyes lock with mine and I swear my heart skips a beat.

"We have all done thing that we are not proud of, Ana. The fact that you did something you hated so that your son would have a meal in his belly is one of the bravest acts I have ever come across"

"Thank you...And I...wanted to apologize for the other night...when I thought you wanted to..to...You know, in my bedroom" She blushes.

"No need to apologize. It was a misunderstanding" I shrug it off "How do you like the apartment?

"I love it. The view is spectacular and Teddy loves it but I would feel better if you would let me pay you rent"

"We talked about this. You're doing me a favor by living there. Gail, my housekeeper was having to go down there once a week to keep everything up together so with you there she can spend her time in the penthouse and trust me, she needs all the time she can get because I am a messy bastard" I say with humor and she laughs.

"Somehow, I cant see that"

"Why?"

"Look at you. You're perfect. I doubt you're the type of man who leaves wet towels on the bathroom floor"

"Trust me, I am far from perfect, Anastasia"

She looks up at me and I can tell that she is thinking that my words are bullshit but she is interrupted by a shout from her son.

"MAMA! Watch Me!" He yells and we both look up just as he comes down the slide at breakneck speed making my heart stop. I only breath again when he is safely at the bottom.

"That's great, baby but go slower next time"

"Kay, Mama" He tells her and then goes right back up the ladder.

"He's fearless" I tell her and she laughs

"He has always been like that. Ever since he started walking he has been getting into trouble. He has so much energy that I have to run him ragged before he will go to sleep at night. Hence the reason we are out here"

"You should get him enrolled in a sport. My mom got me and my brother into martial arts as soon as we each turned 5"

"I don't know about martial arts but he loves baseball. Perhaps I should take him to the batting cages" She bites her lip while deep in thought.

"I'll take you" I blurt out before I can stop myself.

"What?" She asks confused.

"I said I will take you both. To the batting cages. No offence, Anastasia but you're not really built for baseball" I smirk

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am.." before she can finish she starts laughing uncontrollably and falls back to the ground.

"God! I couldn't even get that out! You would be right, Mr Grey. I hate baseball and I cant even throw a damn ball so if your offer is still open then we would love to accompany you to the batting cages"

Holy fuck! I have a date!...Sort of.

"I'll take you tomorrow. I will come collect you both at 3pm from your apartment"

"Thanks, Christian" She smiles shyly at me and I have an urge to kiss her but before I can the heavens open and it starts pouring with rain.

"Shit!" She squeals and then bolts to her feet. I take off my jacket and then throw it over her head before picking up the blanket and running over to Teddy. I cover him as best I can in the blanket and then pick him up in my arms. I grab Ana's hand and we both start running back to Escala laughing our heads off. When we get undercover of the garage I take the blanket off Teddy and find him belly laughing.

"You funny, Cwistian" he giggles

"And just why am I funny, Master Teddy?"

"Cus you wun like a girl" he tells me making me burst out laughing along with Ana.

"I run like a girl, huh?" I start blowing raspberries on his skin making him laugh.

We all get into the elevator and Ana hits the button for her floor. When we get to her apartment she takes Teddy from me and then disappears with him, only to come back a minute later throwing me a towel.

I dry my hair and take my jacket off and then walk over to her window. It's not as good a view as my penthouse but its still pretty good.

"Hey, I thought you might need this" Ana walk up behind me and hands me a mans NYU sweatshirt. _Why does she have a mans sweatshirt?_

"Who's is this?"

"It's mine. I've had it since I was 14. My dream was to go to NYU so I bought the sweatshirt online. They sent the wrong size so I mostly wear it when I want to feel snuggly"

"Snuggly?"

"Yeah, you know, Snuggly. Like when you curl up with a good book and a mug of coco. Speaking of coco, do you want one?"

"Sure" I nod and put the sweatshirt on. Shes right. It feels snuggly.

She scurries off to the kitchen to make the coco while I put her fire on and take a seat on the couch. She walks back in and hands me a mug before curling her feet under her and sitting on the couch next to me.

"Where is Teddy?"

"He is out like a light. As soon as I got him dried off he fell asleep" She takes a sip of her coco and moans and the sound goes straight to my groin.

"He's a great kid. You should be very proud of him"

"I am proud of him. When I found out I was pregnant with him I didn't think I could be a good mother but the first time I felt him kick it was like everything just clicked into place"

"You're a fantastic mother. Can I ask you a question?" I take a sip of my coco and its the best thing I have ever tasted.

"Sure" She shrugs her shoulder and her tee shirt slips revealing her dainty shoulder.

"Teddy's father. Was he ever punished for what he did to you?" Her face pales a little and her eyes lose a little of her sparkle.

"First of all, he is not his father. He is just a sperm donor. I will never tell Teddy the truth about him and one day when he starts asking me questions I am just going to tell him that It was a guy from high school. As to whether that monster was punished? I have no idea. I have not seen or heard from my mother or him since I left. Not that they could get in touch with me anyway because I didn't exactly tell them where I was going"

"What is his name?"

"Why do you want to know that?" She looks really uncomfortable.

"Because I want to make damn sure that he never gets to you or Teddy. He needs to be punished for what he did to you, Anastasia. You were a kid! I have unlimited resources and an unlimited pot of money. Please, let me help you with this I promise you that you will never have to see or speak to that bastard again but please let me make sure that he never hurts another little girl again" I reach over and gently squeeze her hands and she nods.

"His name is Stephen Morton. Last I knew he was living near Waco, Texas"

"I promise you, he will pay for what he did to you"

She looks at me with her big blue eyes and then leans up to kiss my cheek. At the very last second I turn my face and our lips meet.

She gasps but does not pull away. I tangle my fingers in her hair and pull her so she is straddling me. We start out slow and she is almost shy in her movements.

She shyly moves her hands to my hair and tugs a little bit which makes me moan. I can feel myself turn to steel beneath her and when I gently move my hips up she moans. We make out for about ten minutes without saying anything before we break apart and I rest my forehead against hers.

"Wow!" She breaths

"Yeah, wow"

"So that is what all the fuss is about?" She giggles into my neck.

"What do you mean?" She pulls back to look in my eyes but keeps her hands on my shoulders.

"This may sound unbelievable seeing that I was a...a...you know? But that was the first time I have ever kissed anyone"

"What? How is that possible?" Her face goes beet red and she looks down.

"With...with my...clients I guess you would call them, I had a no kissing rule it just seemed so...intimate. I know that's stupid because I was a paid whore but little girls dream of their first kiss and I didn't want mine to be with a guy who's name I didn't know and who only wanted me for one thing" She looks like she is about to cry so I gently tilt her head up.

"Anastasia, I don't want you to ever call yourself a paid whore again. Ever. You were not a whore. You were a girl who had no other choice and a girl who was being led down a very dark path by a very bad man. You are pure and beautiful and I am in awe of you"

"You think I'm pure?"

"I do. You're a victim of circumstances. If your monster of a step father had never turned his eye to you then you would never have ran away, you never would have met Jose and you would never have been forced into doing what you did. It was like a chain reaction for you going from bad to worse. You're pure because I believe if you had been given a normal childhood then you would have gone to NYU, You would have graduated and I am sure you would be the top in your field in whatever you chose to do. You are not what other people have made you, Ana. You're a beautiful, smart, witty, intelligent, wonderful mom and I am thankful that you and Teddy are in my life" She is crying by the end of my little speech so I pull her closer to me.

"I know I had a rough childhood and it was every girls worst nightmare but If none of it would have happened I would not have Teddy and I would not change him for the world"

"I know. I just wish he would have come into your life in better circumstances." She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"What is happening between us? You're my boss and I'm...I'm..."

"I'm hoping that you will say that you're going to go on a date with me?" She stiffens in my arms.

"We can take Teddy with us or I will introduce you to Gail and when you get to know her a little better perhaps she can keep an eye on him for a few hours?"

"Christian" She pulls back and looks at me sadly "You're a super rich, super powerful business mogul who people look up to. I am a small town girl with more skeletons in her closet than a cemetery. I've seen the press waiting for shots of you outside of Grey house. If they were to see us on a date and dug around in my past, You would be a laughing stock"

"Anastasia, I don't give a fuck what people think. I like you. Really like you and I have never felt like this about anyone. We all have secrets, me especially and our skeletons are more alike than you know"

"What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath and then spill my guts. I tell her everything. My time in Detroit, being adopted, Elena, BDSM, The subs, The Playroom, My fear of touch, everything.

She looks at me shocked and then stands up and crosses her arms over her chest while she looks out the window.

"You're still friends with her? The woman who...who abused you?"

"She didn't abuse me, Anastasia"

"Bullshit! You think just because you're a boy and she was a hot older woman it justifies what she did to you? You were 15! And she was beating you! Hurting you. Did she ever make you bleed?"

"Ana..."

"Just answer the question!"

"Sometimes"

"My God!" She grips her hair and then takes a few deep breaths before turning to look at me.

"Nothing you told me about yourself horrified me. Not the BDSM. Not the subs. Not your playroom. But that woman Horrifies me and I do not want her anywhere near my son"

"I won't bring her near Teddy. I promise"

"But you will continue to see her?"

"We're business partners. I have weekly lunches with her"

"Christian, I would love to go out with you but...I can't be in your life that way if I know you are having weekly meetings with a child molester. I am the victim of a child molester and I know what its like. It does not matter if you wanted it or not. At fifteen years old, you were just a child. Put Teddy ion the same situation. If Elena did to him what she did to you, would you still have weekly lunches with her?"

For the first time in my life I understand what Flynn has been trying to tell me all these years. Elena is a pedophile. She abused me and took advantage of a very fucked up child. She's no better that Morton.

"Ok, Anastasia. I will server all ties with her. I understand now because thinking of Teddy in that situation...I would kill anyone who dared hurt him the way she hurt me. You have my word. No more Elena"

She smiles and nods her head, picking up her coco again and taking a long sip.

"So...About that date?"

She looks at me shyly and then takes another sip of her coco.

"If we could go somewhere child friendly and I can bring Teddy along...then sure, I would love to go on a date with you"

I smile and then kiss her gently again. I have a date!

"I will arrange something for tomorrow night if that is OK with you?"

"That's fine"

"I better get going. I have a date to plan" I grin and then she walks me to the door.

"I'll come get you both tomorrow at 5pm"

"5pm" she nods her head in agreement and then she leans up and kisses me on the lips.

"See you tomorrow, Mr Grey"

"Later's baby"


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS**

 **SO HERE IT IS. THE LAST CHAPTER. I HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY AND I WANT TO THANK EACH PERSON WHO HAS LEFT A REVIEW OR SENT ME A MESSAGE.**

 **I WILL WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES AND WILL HOPFULLY POST IN A FEW WEEKS.**

 **SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER, IM UPLOADING FROM MY IPHONE SO ITS A BIT TRICKY.**

 **See you all soon! :)**

 **XOXO**

 **CHRISTIANS POV.**

"Then when he walked in, he had no idea that his shirt was caught in his zipper!" I finish telling Ana my story of Elliott on his prom night and we both start laughing our ass's off.

We are on our fifth date and I can honestly say that the last few weeks with Ana and Teddy have been the best of my life.

On our first date I took her and Teddy to the bowling ally and then out for pizza. Our second date I took them to the batting cages and then for hot dogs. On our third date I had Gail make a romantic meal for two out on my balcony so we could keep an eye on Teddy who was happy as a lamb in my great room, playing with all the toys I bought for him. Our forth date was a day trip to Bainbridge Island and now our fifth date is just Ana and I at Canlis for a romantic dinner for two. Tonight's date is by far my favorite so far.

Don't get me wrong, I adore Teddy and I love spending time with him but this is the first time since the night we met that I have had Ana to myself.

I introduced her to Gail weeks ago and it has taken a few weeks but Ana is trusting Teddy in Gail's care. She was adamant that she would not leave her child with a stranger and I had to respect that. Thankfully, she gets on with Gail like a house on fire. They have almost created a mother/daughter bond and Gail seems to look upon Teddy as a Grandson of sorts. This little bond has worked to my advantage because now I have an uninterrupted night with my girl. And she is my girl. Just mine.

"Your brother sounds like a five year old trapped in a mans body" She laughs and takes another sip of her wine.

"Five's being way to generous. Three would be more like it. You will see first hand what he is like when you meet him" She puts her wine down and looks at me shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"You want me to meet your brother?"

"Of course I do. I can't wait to show off you and Teddy." She looks really apprehensive.

"Don't you want to meet them?"

"Of course I do but I just...I didn't think you would want me to meet them...given my past" She looks down ashamed. I reach across to her and tilt her head up.

"We have talked about this, Anastasia. I don't give a fuck about you past. I am only interested in your present and your future. I plan to be in both. I know you are worried about your past coming out but I have made sure that it never will. I have had Barney and Welch working non stop for weeks making sure that everything stays buried. You don't have to live in fear that it will come out. I have made sure that it won't. But on the very very very slim off chance that it did come out? I will be by your side and I will be proud of my place"

"God, Christian! I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life" She leans across and kisses me softly.

"I'm the lucky one, Ana" I tell her truthfully.

We spend the next hour laughing and joking and then we take a walk down the docks. She asks me all about my family and I give her detailed descriptions of them all.

"Have you read Ella's journal yet?"

"Bits of it. I took it with me on several trips to Dr Flynns and he read some of it out loud. What I have learned so far has made me rethink everything I ever thought about her"

"How so?" She asks while curling up to my side on the bench we are sitting on at the end of the pier.

"For the first time in my life I saw her for what she truly was. A very sad, very lost, alone little girl" I shrug "She was only sixteen when she had me and from what I have read, her parents had asked her to put me up for adoption. She refused and when they put pressure on her she packed us a bag and ran away. She coped on her own for about a year but then things got dark so I stopped reading "

"I wish she had had someone to save you both, the way you saved me and Teddy"

"Me too, baby. But...on the other hand, if things would have been different I would not have met you or Teddy and I can't picture my life without you both in it"

She leans up and kiss's my jaw and then squeezes my hand.

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"You what?" I ask stunned.

"I love you. I know we have only known each other a short amount of time but I do. I think I have loved you since the first night we met, I'm not sure. But when I am with you and when I watch you with Teddy, My heart feels like it's going to burst! You don't have to tell me you love me if you don't and I dont want you to feel pressured and If you never say those words back then that is OK but I just needed you to know how I feel" She rambles.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too"

She launches herself at me and kisses me like her life depends on it.

"You're not just saying it because I said it first, are you?"

"No, Baby. I love you and I love Teddy and first thing tomorrow I want you to pack up your apartment and move into the penthouse with me. I want to be a family"

"Christian...I love that idea but..."

"But?"

"We haven't...we've not...what about sex!?" She squeals and it makes me laugh.

"What about it?"

"You want me to move in with you but we haven't even slept together yet. We haven't even shared a bed! The closest we have got is when we have fallen asleep on the sofa!"

"I've been waiting for you to give me a sign that you were ready" I shrug.

"Christian! Are you blind? I have been dropping hints for the last two weeks!"

"You have?"

"Yes! Like the other night when I called you down to help change the kitchen light bulb? Teddy was fast asleep and I was wearing nothing but a robe. You changed the bulb and then just left! Or what about Thursday when we were practically humping on the sofa and all of a sudden you got up to get a drink? I don't know how many more bedroom eyes I can throw at you!"

"The reason I left after I changed the bulb was because I was a minute away from throwing you down on the floor and fucking you half to death! And the reason I stopped humping you is because I was a zipper away from fucking your brains out! I was being a gentleman!"

"Well don't be! Take me home and then take me to bed" She gets off my lap and starts pulling me towards the car which make me laugh.

I stop her and pull her close to me and then kiss her softly.

"I want this night to be perfect for you, Ana. Like I have said before, your past is your past and nothing in it bothers me, but like you waited for your first proper kiss, I want the first time we make love to be special. Candles, music, romance, I want it to be perfect for you"

"Christian, it will be perfect. It's with you. I don't need candles and music. I just need you." She tells me gently as her hands rest on my chest.

"Well in that case" I swoop down and throw her over my shoulder making her scream. I then run as fast as is safe back to the car.

* * *

I look down at Ana snuggled into my chest and smile. She truly is a beautiful woman.

Last night was the best night of my life. When we got back to Escala we went straight into the bedroom. I wanted to take it slow but passion over took us and the first time was wild and animalistic. Once we had it out of our system the first time, we did it another three times but each time was slow and tender. We fell Into an exhausted sleep at around 3am and it's the best nights sleep I've ever had.

She agreed to move in with me last night so I texted Taylor this morning and asked for him to help with the move. Hopefully she will be all moved in by Monday. Teddy can sleep in the guest room next to ours for a week or so until I can get a designer in here to make him a proper little boys room. I love that little guy like he was my own.

I had Welch find out about the ass hole who is Teddy's biological father and the fucker is dead. He was killed by the police during an armed robbery at a convenience store. Ana's mother was in the get away car and the police arrested her. She is currently serving twenty five to life in a maximum security prison.

When I told Ana about the fate of her family she started crying but then she told me they were happy tears. We cracked open a bottle of champagne and she toasted to the demise of her tormentors.

I'm glad that the bastard is dead because otherwise I would have had him killed. As for her mother, I will make sure that she never sees the light of day again.

I snuggle back down with Ana but then I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Mr Grey?" Gail calls softly.

"Come in Gail"

She opens the door and that's when I see Teddy in her arms.

"He wanted his mama" Gail tells me as she gently passes him over to me and then leaves closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, Teddybear"

"Morning, Cwistian. Is momma still sleeping?"

"Yeah, Buddy she is so we have to be quiet. Did you have a good night with Gail?" I ask him as I pull the covers up over him and me, making sure I don't disturb Ana.

"Yeah, we made popcorn and watched a movie. Mr Taywor gived me soda and Mrs Gail was not pleased. She said I would be like a jumpy bean all night and Mr Taywor would have to sleep on the sofa" I chuckle at his story and make a mental note to tease Taylor with the information later today.

"I'm glad you had fun, Buddy. Are you looking forward to the baseball game this weekend?"

"Uh huh, me is. Me wikes baseball"

He snuggles his little head into my chest and I get this feeling of utter contentment in my heart.

"Cwistian?"

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"Can I call you Daddy?"

Shit! What the hell do I say? I wants to be his Daddy but Ana and I have not talked about this.

"Would you like me to be your daddy?"

"I wood. You is fun to be around And I love you" He pats my chest and then looks at me with the eyes that are the twins to his mothers.

"I love you to, Teddy and I will talk to momma about you calling me daddy. I would love you too but Mommy has to agree to it first" I choke out and hold him a little closer.

"Ok, Cwistian"

"Teddy? You can call Christian, Daddy if you want too" Ana pipes up from beside me. I thought she was asleep?

"If that's OK with Christian of course?"

"That is more than OK with Christian" I tell them making them both give me identical smiles.

I hope that one day I can adopt Teddy and I can be his dad legally but before that happens I want to make Ana my wife.

* * *

 **5 YEARS LATER. CHRISTIANS POV**

The last five years have been the best of my life. I can't believe how much everything changed from that night I first saw Ana in Detroit.

I went from being a lonely asshole to a family man almost overnight.

I introduced Ana and Teddy to my family about six weeks after we started dating and they loved them as much as I did. Ana has always been paranoid that her past will come out but I have made sure it never does. Not that I am ashamed of her past. I did it to give her peace of mind. And over the last five years, with my help and the help of John Flynn, Ana has flourished.

We moved in together shortly after I introduced her to my family and after that I really wanted to propose. I had the perfect plan. Romantic dinner, walk along the pier, moonlight, the works! But my proposal never happened that way.

The morning I was going to propose I went into my study to get the ring and it was gone. I looked everywhere and could not find it. I walked out to the great room to ask Gail if she had moved it and I found Teddy showing it to Ana. She had her hand over her mouth in shock and then she looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to her and then dropped to my knees. I asked her and she cried like a baby and then said yes. I went to take the ring from Teddy to put on her finger but he snatched it from my reach and insisted that he do it. He squished the ring onto her finger and then told me that he was marrying mommy too.

When we got married he stood beside me in a matching tux and in part of my wedding vows I vowed to him that I would be the best father I could be to him.

We honeymooned in London, Paris and the South of France. Teddy came with us of course and we mixed in a few adventure parks and Disney Land Paris for him.

When we came home we moved into our new family home on the sound. I love it here and its here that we made our beautiful daughter. Well, I think we made her here. The way me and Ana go at each other she could have been made in one of a hundred places. The house, the car, the boat, my office, the dressing room at Holister, my parents house...the list is endless!

We had discussed trying for a baby and we agreed to wait until after Christmas but nature had other plans. Ana woke up one morning sick as a parrot and its like she just knew. She sent me out for a pregnancy test and we both huddled in the bathroom waiting anxiously.

When I saw the word "Pregnant" I picked Ana up and spun her around, whooping for Joy.

Phoebe Grace Grey is now 4 years old and she has me wrapped around her finger just like her mother. I would like a couple more kids and Ana has agreed so she is going to come off her pill next month.

We were planning on having our kids close in age but after we got married Ana quit her job at Grey House and started helping my mother with her various charities. We have even set up our own charity that helps children who have encountered abuse in their home. We have a center set up downtown where kids can just walk in if they need to. We have lots of staff on hand and we have helped dozens of children.

I have a sudden urge to see my wife. I leave my study and walk towards the library which is where she is most of the time.

Teddy shoots past me with our dog, Lucky hot on his heels, yapping his head off.

"No running in the house, son!"

"Sorry, dad" He hollers over his shoulder as he continues on his way.

I shake my head and laugh as I make my way to the library.

I adopted Teddy just after I married Ana because I wanted him to be my legal son. He carries my name and he has told me lots of times that one day he wants to work with me at GEH. I would love it if he did but he's only 9. He has plenty of time to change his mind if he wants to.

I open the library door and find Ana curled up reading a book to Phoebe.

"How are my two favorite girls?"

"We are good but we are better now that you're here" Ana smiles so I lean down and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What about you, princess? Are you OK?"

"I was befored you inter...inter...intersupted my story, Daddy" She pouts her little lips.

"The word is interupted, baby girl" I inform her.

"That's what I said! Intersupted!"

"Sorry baby girl. My mistake" I pick her up and kiss her head.

"How about you go get your brother and then daddy will take us all out for icecream? Would that make you happy?"

"Yehhhhh! You are the best daddy in the world!" She kisses my cheek and then runs from the room as fast as her little legs will carry her.

"Shes right you know" Ana tells me as she sits up and then curls herself into my chest.

"Right about what?"

"You really are the best daddy in the world. And the best husband. And the best lover. And the best person"

"Best lover, huh?"

She slaps my chest and then giggles.

"That's all you took from that? But yes, you are the best lover. I am the envy of all my friends. Do you know what Jennifer down at the center said to me the other day? She told me if she wasn't a lesbian then she would probably cum every time you walked in a room. I was shocked at first but then I told her if the room is empty and has a lock on the door you usually do make me come every time you walk in a room. She called me a lucky bitch and then started fanning herself"

"Well what can I say, I am pretty god damn sexy"

"You are but you're mine. Now, you mentioned something about Ice cream and I have been craving a mint choc chip all week so lets go" She goes to stand up but I stop her.

"Ana, I thought you hated mint choc chip?"

"I do but for some reason I really want it"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? Of course not, I'm on the pill and I never forget it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when you were pregnant with Phoebe you started eating cucumber and before you got pregnant you would not eat anything that had it in. You hate mint and now you want it...could you be pregnant? We go at it so much I'm surprised we don't have like ten kids running around here"

"I suppose its a possibility but I don't think I am. I have a few test in the bath room that I keep just in case of situations like this. Do you think we should take one?"

"Can't hurt, right?"

I kiss her and then we leave the room. I ask Gail to keep her eye on the kids and we make our way to our bathroom. Ana gets out a test from her drawer and then makes me turn around while she pee's on it. She has always been funny about me watching her pee. I have no idea why. I turn back around when I hear she has finished and then we wait while the timer on my phone counts three minutes.

"Shit!" Ana suddenly exclaims and smacks her hand to her forehead.

"What?"

"Without the test telling us I think I am. Remember your birthday weekend we spent in Aspen?"

I grin when she mentions that weekend. My parents looked after the kids and for the three days we were in Aspen we only left the bedroom to go outside one time to make love in the snow. That was pretty cold and it gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "Blue Balls"

"I remember that weekend. How could I forget? You fucked my brains out"

"It always comes back to fucking with you" She shakes her head amused "What I mean is that weekend we drank a lot and when we came back I thought it was a really bad hangover but you made the doctor come out and I had flu...Christian, the Pill and antibiotics do not mix" She smiles.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Well we are about to find out if what you say is true" I take her hand and we peer at the test.

"YES!" I fist pump the air and then spin Ana around.

"We are having another baby! I am so happy! Thank you, Ana!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I love you so much Christian. Thank you for giving me everything in life that I never knew I wanted. I love you and our kids so much and I thank God every single day that you found me. You took me and Teddy from Hell on Earth and then provided us with this life. This life filled with so much love and brightness. Thank you" Tears are running down both our face's and I hug her to my chest.

"It's me who should be thanking you, Ana. Before you I was merely a shell of a man. Making my way through life with a cloud of darkness over me. From the first moment I saw you I knew you were going to mine. We both have horrific past's but the life we live now and the future we are making? I would do it all over again for what we have to look forward too"

She hugs me tighter and we just stand there.

I meant what I said.

The abuse from the pimp. The abuse from Elena. I would go through it all again if It meant I had Ana and My children waiting for me.

* * *

 **CHRISTIANS THOUGHTS ON ELLA'S JOURNAL**

Some people call it fate. Some people call it destiny. But me? I call it inevitable.

Meeting Anastasia the way I did, in the apartment that tormented my childhood, it was _fate_ and it was _destiny_ but it was so much more than that.

Years into my marriage I finally plucked up the courage to read my birth mothers journal from one end to the other.

She never mentioned the pimp. She never mentioned the drugs. She never wrote about her job and she never wrote about her shitty circumstances.

All she wrote about was me.

How she hoped that one day I would have the life I deserved.

How she hoped that even though she knew she was a bad mother, that one day I would forgive her.

She wrote about how she dreamed I would be when I grew up. She wrote about how she could see me as a tall, strong and handsome man with a beautiful wife and beautiful kids.

It's like she knew she would not be around to see me live the way she dreamed.

One line always stuck with me. She wrote

 _I hope Christian can live in the world of love, beauty and **Grace.**_

She had capitalized the G in Grace. I know it sounds stupid but I like to think that Ella knew Grace would come into my life and save me after she was gone.

I hold no anger towards my birth mother. Not one bit. You know why?

Because if it was not for her getting hooked on drugs, we never would have moved into that shitty apartment and 23 years later I would not have jogged to that same shitty apartment and found Anastasia.

They say the greatest gift a mother can give is love but in this case its not the truth.

The greatest gift Ella gave me was Anastasia.

And I will be thankful for that for the rest of my days.

To show my appreciation for my birth mother, Ana and I called our Second Daughter Ella.

We had another boy after that who we named Christian Grey Jr but we call him CJ.

Ana and I lived out our lives at the house on the sound. We raised our children and grandchildren and our lives truly were filled with love.

When Ana and I were well into our 80's, we went to bed one night snuggled together and we just never woke up.

Our hearts and souls knew that we could not survive without the other so God took us at the same time. I like to think he spared us the pain of losing each other to make up for the pain we went through during our childhoods.

The moral of our story is that it does not matter about a persons past. It does not matter about money, social status or anything else.

The only thing that matters is to love.

Love long. Love hard. And love forever.

Because if a person can look up and say "I am loved" Or "I love" then that person is truly rich.

I may have been a billionaire but Ana made me the richest man on earth.

 **THE END.**


End file.
